King of the Dragon
by JobbyHibble
Summary: The Hill residence is home to some of the Earth's strongest fighters- rivaling that of the z-warriors. But will their might be enough to contain two powerful threats that have newly awoken?
1. Chapter 1

A chill wind whirled through the streets of Arlen Texas, scattering leaves among the various porches, driveways and lawns of the several nearby homes. Though the Autumn season had been seemingly uneventful, there was something brewing far beneath the paved roads of the super-sized state. A great evil, casted away deep beneath the planet was finally reawakening. A stone tomb began to rock and shuffle as the creature sealed within surged with life. After a moment, the lid to the casket burst forth, being shot into the air with such force that it slammed into the ceiling of the burial chamber. Stone crumbled onto the great evil, some from the lid that was just obliterated, other pieces from the now horribly dented ceiling. Finally sitting up, the large figure placed a hand on his head, disoriented from his sudden return to the waking realm. "Aw geez, Ray is gonna be really mad about me oversleeping. Aw gee." Sprinting over to a tomb opposite his in the back of the chamber, he gripped the lid, and tossed it with ease, creating yet another dent in the room, and destroying the lid completely. Placing both hands over the heart of his eternal roommate, he channeled his dark ki, his hands beginning to glow a dim black color. With a powerful and commanding war-cry, the energy intensified ten fold as his hands were completely enveloped by the sinister energy, turning from a dim black to an empty and thick black that obscured all vision of the flesh underneath. Immediately, the smaller figure known as Ray's eyes shot open, and he sat up with anger in them. He knew his time for revenge had come, and during all his years of sleep, the rage that consumed him never faded in the slightest. "Dammit Robert! I've got a good sense of time, and I can tell you slept past the alarm we set for 2003!" The short man said, running his hands through his short black hair, his wrinkled face showing great signs of disdain. "Aw come on, Ray. It's not so bad. I mean, I feel well rested!" Said the imposing giant, a hand on his forehead in frustration, not quite touching his hair due to the hair line being so far up his head. "Ah whatevah. We've got work, and not much time to do it. The great matron needs to be tended to. You need to go find the one called Hank. It's as ma's diary foretold. But you need to bring him alive." With a simple nod, Robert took one enormous leap, and slammed through the ceiling of the chamber, and all the way through the crust of the earth to the surface world.

Shaking the dirt and rubble from his body like an enormous dog, Robert seeked to gain his bearings. He was in a small neighborhood, one of general peace, the only sounds being heard being of various small animals, and children playing with their outdoor playthings. Closest to him was a house with a dim yellow paint job. As he inspected the single story dwelling, a passage from his mother's diary filled his head. "The great propane seller can be found in the yellow home, in that serene little neighborhood of fools." There was no doubt in his mind. This was where he needed to be. As he lumbered down the driveway, the garage door slowly opened, a mechanical whir filling the air along side several clicks as it did. Rolling out from next to the tool bench, was a short fat child with a round, shaven head. The boy wore a blue shirt along side green shorts, as well as tennis shoes. He looked up to the massive brute before him, and said. "Who're you, mister?" The boy felt uneasy around Robert, and not just because he was a dwarf compared to him. From deep within him, the boy felt a malevolent presence controlling his heart. "I'm looking for a man named Hank. Hank Hill." Robert told the small youth. His gaze pierced right through the fat child, unmoving as

their eyes locked. "Well I'm his son Bobby. And i don't think I trust you!" Said Bobby, fear gripping him as his hands tightened around the handlebars of his yellow-orange bike. "Look boy. If you don't tell me where ya dad is, me and my bruthah Ray are gonna have to make things get real messy." As he spoke, he raised his fist, clinching it tight. His dark energy surrounded his hand, ready to strike the boy down. "I won't let you hurt my dad!" Bobby shouted. Scowling at the heroic pre-pubescent, Robert delivered a mighty blow to the boy, aiming to connect right with his temple, as to knock the boy out with no struggle. In a flash of brilliant speed, Bobby's open hand met the Giant's, clamping down on it with great force. For a split second, Robert was dazzled by the display put on by someone he had presumed to be less than nothing in terms of strength. But even so, he could feel that the boy needed all his power just to hold back his blow. Within a blink of the boy's eyes, Robert grabbed the front wheel of Bobby's bike, and yanked it from underneath him, tossing it behind his back and clear over the home across the street and behind them. Stunned with surprise, Bobby fell straight to the ground, his head meeting the pavement with a loud "thunk!" Before he knew it, a giant fist was barreling down towards his gut, and he just barely managed to roll himself out of the way- the ki that empowered Robert made contact with his shirt, and made an enormous rip along the left side, barely missing it's chance to cut into the boy's flesh. Faster than he could comprehend, the giant's behemoth body flashed to the side of Bobby's own body, towards the direction he had rolled in. Delivering a mighty kick to Bobby's head, the helpless child was rocketed into the fence of the Gribble residence. Hearing the commotion, Bobby's best friend, Joseph Gribble sprinted from his backyard and into the front. Unlike his father Dale, Joseph was a dark skinned man, with a deceptively strong physique and a thin mustache beginning to grow along his lip. This, in comparison to his pale and hairless father, should be obvious evidence to anyone that Joseph was not biologically related to Dale. But, despite the odds, they continue to believe they share blood. His shirt was a lighter blue than Bobby's, and his shorts were red rather than green. "Ah geez, dude!" Joseph said upon seeing his greatest friend most trusted ally laying amongst the rubble of the now-ruined fence. Before he could even attempt to help, Robert had begun channeling a ball of energy, cocking his arm back and flinging it at Bobby, as if throwing a baseball. Still dazed by the blow bestowed upon his head, Bobby had scarcely noticed the destructive blast until it was far too late to dodge. He clinched his eyes shut and had begun to recite a prayer to himself when he heard a pain-filled howl. The voice was far too familiar to the boy. It was that of his dear friend, Joseph. Knowing Bobby had no chance of dodging, he flung himself in front to take the full brunt of the attack. "G-GET OUTTA HERE, DUDE!" Said the young Native American, panting heavily before collapsing next to his chubby companion. His back had been heavily seared by the blast, being covered in third degree burns all along it, and he now lay face down in the splintering wood of the fence. Bobby's fist tightened as his whole body began to shake with fury. His natural light-blue key shot up, and he took to the air high above his adversary. Charging energy in both his hands, he screamed "THIS AIN'T MUCH, BUT IT'S ALL I HAVE!" as he rained down bullet after bullet of energy. Ten blasts became twenty and twenty became 40. After reaching over one hundred separate blows on his foe, he lifted his arms high above his head, and charged up a blue beam of luminescent blue energy, and launched it with all his might, screaming louder than he thought possible with his tiny lung capacity. Then, he fell to the ground, barely landing on his feet, signs of exhaustion showing all over his person. He could barely manage to breath, and soon sat down on the ground as the dust of the ruined lawn began to clear. "D-did I do it?.." he asked faintly, ready to pass out. But when the dust cleared, Robert was no where to be seen. Bobby looked straight up, and realized that he had managed to hide a leap into the sky above Bobby by using the dust and gravel that was kicked up all over the yard during his barrage. Robert's clothes were heavily ripped, and his arms were covered in cuts and scratches. His forehead had even began to bleed. Bobby's eyes widen with horror as Robert flew down at him at what he swore had to have been mach speed. Robert grabbed the boy by his face, preparing a blast to finish him. As the energy welled up, it burned into his face, causing indescribable pain before the attack even went off. "Gotta hand it to ya, kid. You really pack a punch for someone so small. But there wasn't a chance in heck that you could have taken me out." He said dryly, blasting Bobby's face almost as soon as he finished speaking, sending him flying on top of Joseph's body, with a face full of similar burns to those inflicted to the dark haired boy.

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2: A change of allignment

Robert stepped towards the battered and beaten children, glancing down at his handiwork. He held his arms out in front of him, inspecting them. He was pleasantly surprised at the immense strength shown by a boy so young. "This kid's got potential.." he muttered to himself, picking the boy up and slinging him over his shoulder. "The great matron can surely find a use for a vessel like this." Figuring that there was no way that Hank could have been home at the moment, having not come out to respond to the noise, the giant decided to make a temporary withdrawal to his lair.. Having sustained notable damage from the child of his target, he knew that he needed to recover from this battle before he challenged Hank. Robert had not known an opponent who could lay a single scratch upon him, let alone make him bleed, besides the mighty warrior that sealed him away so very long ago. If Robert was a man who loved fighting, this would have been elating for him. But, in truth, he was a lover of peace. It was only due to his obligations to his brother and the matron that he fought at all. He was bound to the matron- her dark ki consumed his heart when he refused to join them willingly. Now, he only had the illusion of free-will. But in reality, the only thing left for Robert in this world is to obey, and to be second to Raymond. Perhaps then, it is for the best he thinks his choices are his own. Surely any man in his position would never be satisfied with such a lot in life, otherwise. As he approached the hole from which he had emerged, a large red truck came into view from down the road. "Look Peggy, all I'm sayin' is, we need to toughen that boy up." Said the man driving the truck. He was a middle aged man with short brown hair, and a strong, defined face. He had a large but round chin, and noticeable cheekbones. His forehead and his eyes were wrinkled, but even though he was 44, his skin was still mostly smooth and clear. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans, which were held up by a black belt. Sitting next to him was his wife. Although she was 45 years old, she was far more youthful in appearance than Hank. Her skin was free of all wrinkles, and she wore a sleeveless green shirt with blue jeans-shorts. The only thing suggesting her age was her choice of glasses, and the way she wore her short brown hair. The only makeup she wore was pale-red lipstick. "I know Hank, but our little Bobby is just a kid! I'm just not sure he's ready to train with your boss." She replied to her husband, firm on her position to keep Bobby from honing his skills. She wanted him to be able to enjoy his childhood longer before worrying about his strength. "Now, I hear what you're sayin', peg. But- H'what the hell?"

Looking on the road ahead of him, he saw the humongous man walking into the middle of the road, and the completely destroyed fence between his yard and the Gribble's. "'H'What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted angrily from inside his truck. As far as Hank could tell, this man had just finished vandalizing property, and he caught him in the act of fleeing. He got out of his truck, slamming the door before stomping angrily towards Robert, who turned right towards Hank to face him. As he did, Hank could now clearly see the boy that was held by the man. "BWAAAAAAH!" Hank's eyes widened in surprise as he looked over his son. His shirt was tattered, and his face badly burned. He looked over to the yard, and even saw Young Joseph laying face down in the wreckage of his yard. Even Hank's prized lawn was completely annihilated. After years of keeping his grass the neatest and best looking in the neighborhood, and years of everyone complimenting it, telling him it was the best, it was just gone. Just like that. It filled hank with a horrible wrath. But that was nothing compared to the anger he felt upon seeing his own son and his best friend being attacked by a grown man. His face was a bright red, and he was gritting his teeth before saying "Mister, you better put my boy down right now. 'Cause I'm gonna KICK YOUR ASS!"

Robert couldn't believe the timing of it all. Right as he was about to get away with his crime, his true target showed up to take care of him after he was already injured. "I don't know about that, mister Hill. Ya see, I'm about to scram on outta here. And the boy is coming with me." As he spoke, he threw the overweight son of the hill family down the hole from which Robert came. "BOBBY!" Peggy screamed from the truck, now forcing the door wide open as she ran to confront her son's assailant. Tears welled up in her eyes as let her latent energy swell up, causing loose rocks and gravel to fly across the ground and through the air. She was ready to lunge in for the first blow, when Hank's arm stretched over her torso. "Peggy, this here is my fight. You need to get Joseph inside his house, and call the Gribbles." He told her sternly, not breaking eye contact with Robert."But Hank-" "No buts, Peggy. I'll get our boy back. I can promise ya that." He told his spouse. Finally accepting what Hank asked her to do, she sprinted to Joseph as Hank prepared for the confrontation. "Look I really don't got time for this." Robert said, attempting to jump down the hole himself. Unfortunately for him, he was prevented from doing so, as hank slammed his fist straight into his face with blinding speed, sending him flying far away from the pit he desperately wanted to climb inside.

Bobby's body descended miles and miles down into the burial chamber of the two brothers who sought to destroy the Hills. If he had been conscious for this fall, it surely would have felt like hours until finally he was almost to the ground. Waiting at the bottom to catch the boy was Raymond, having sensed the faint ki signature the young man was still giving off even when he was passed out from overuse and abuse of his body. Despite the alarmingly high velocity of the child, he was somehow safe in Ray's arms. The catch had barely even phased him. "I'd know this ki anywhere. This here is a Hill boy. He's no where near as strong as his old man, but the great matron will be dying for a new servant after all these years. The only one she has left is Robert, the poor son of a gun." He carried Bobby to the back of the room, temporarily placing him in the tomb that once held Raymond himself. Pressing in a brick with the initials "DB", a door began open slowly, the whole room rumbling as it did. "Hey, looky here what I got." He tossed the boy deep into the chamber, only a limp arm hanging out of the shadows that stretched from the edges of the room. A chill was sent down Ray's spine, knowing what came next. The matron would fill his body with her powerful and dangerous ki. It would cover every inch, and enter from places such as his mouth and his ears so that it can completely convert him to her control. Soon, the one arm that was visible seemed to have a shadow cast over it as well. Then, his body surged with life as he shot straight up, walking over to Raymond. "The great matron says that I'm to serve you, mister." He said, ready to adhere to the will of his new masters without question. "Alright, boy. Just standby while we wait for our man Robert."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: David vs Goliath

(this is the theme I imagine for their fight- watch?v=cG8YdwCVZSc&list=PLP-Bg7LvpcbuJ0F1wkZeUO4z2d1YyUtnz&index=3 )

Robert wiped the blood dripping from from his nose and over his lips, staining his hand as his clenched his fist tightly. He wasn't about to let himself get outshined by a Hill like this. He had to show off his stuff, even though he knew that fighting was the last thing Raymond would want him to do. Robert was a slave to the will of the unholy matron, but one aspect of his humanity that remained was his intense pride as a warrior. This was the only thing that the normally meek and low-confidence Robert allowed himself to take pride in, in fact. He stood up tall, awaiting the next attack from Hank. Hank watched the man get up, and noticed he seemed hardly phased by such an intense blow. This was unsurprising to the Arlen man, as anyone could see that Robert was built more sturdy than a brick house. Still, even a man of his stature should have taken a little longer to gain his bearings after being knocked silly. But Hank didn't have time to ponder the endurance and abilities of his opponent, he had to follow up on the momentum that he had given himself. He charged up his energy briefly, filling the air with a loud "bwah!" before launching himself at the gargantuan, attempting to deal him a blow straight to his face. Unfortunately, he was ready for this one, and rather than simply trying to block the attack, he met Hank's fist with his own. The force of two of the world's finest warriors colliding created a shockwave, clearing a nearby tree of most of its leaves and shaking the foundation of the fences on either side of the street(what's left the fence of the Hill residence, at least). Hank quickly hops away from Robert, holding his wrist in pain from meeting his blow head on. "He's got fists of stone, dammit.." Hank thought to himself, getting back into his combat position. He couldn't let that deter him however, and he charged the man again, this time trying to pummel his chest and stomach with a flurry of light blows.  
Robert took the opportunity to show off that he wasn't all speed, dodging most of the dozens of strikes being thrown his way, blocking whatever proved to be just out of his zone of speed. Hank was faster than him, that was for sure. But not fast enough to secure a definitive advantage in the battle. As the final of Hank's many blows came straight for his stomach, Robert caught the propane salesman's fist, yanking on his arm as he brought his other fist straight into Hank's gut. Hank lost his breath, and gasped for air as he gripped his stomach, coughing his lungs out as Robert grabbed him by his head, throwing him towards the fence of Bill Dauterive's house. The slob of a man heard the destruction of his own fence, but couldn't muster the will to get out of his bed to investigate. "Is this really all the power that the Hills have these days? Cotton must be rolling in his grave."  
Still coughing as he regained his breath, Hank shakily got up to his feet. His forehead had been cut open as a result of his collision with the fence, and with each cough a little blood came up. That Robert had only landed one blow on him, but he felt like his insides were completely rearranged. "You're gonna regret that, I tell you h'what!" Hank finally brought himself to his feet, and thought about his son, who had been cast down the hole Robert made in street. He wondered if Bobby could even survive falling down there. The idea of his boy dying because of this man in front of him brought his blood to a boil. He had to hurry and beat him so he could learn the fate of his son. "Bwaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Hank cried out, holding out his battle cry as his blue ki welled up around him, shooting out of his body and displaying his great power, which was being elevated by the intense bout of emotions going through his head. "My boy….my boy better be just fine mister, or I'll do a whole lot more than kick your ass!" Before he even finished speaking, he charged Robert once more, just as he did with his first attack. This time, Robert could barely lift his arm in time to block, and his body was sent sliding a good ten feet backwards as graveling shot up from the ground and his feet left giant tracks that dug into the street. "W-what is this?!" Robert cried out, only just now noticing that Hank had drawn his fist back for a second blow. This time Hank covered his first in his ki, and brought it straight down onto Robert's nose, leaving a hefty burn mark and forcing more blood to come out and spill over the giant's lips. Robert was sent rolling backward, but regained his composure, digging his feet into the ground, leaving yet more tracks in the ground as he slid even further backwards. Robert was losing ground fast, and the further he let himself be pushed, the further he got away from the hole he needed to escape into. Another blow came to his stomach, the ki burning through his shirt. But Robert brought both fists down into either side of Hank's head, who quickly grabbed his temples in pain. Robert quick brought a blast to his palm, and shot it into Hank's face, temporarily blinding the man and causing him intense pain. "I'd like to stick around, mistah Hill. But my brother is waiting for me!" Robert quickly sprinted past him, making it to the hole in the street, jumping down it with zero hesitation.

Disoriented, Hank looked all around the moment his eyesight was back. He saw that Robert was gone, and knew exactly where he had gone. He flew over to the hole, wasting absolutely no time in diving straight down it, letting himself free fall as he did. He couldn't see the bottom, nor could he see Robert falling. He must have been significantly ahead of him. He would just have to keep heading down.

Robert crashed down onto the floor of the unholy matron's underground temple, making a small crater in the ground. "Matron! Bring up your barrier!" he called out, still short of breath from his previous battle. He could see why the Hills were feared now. Once you stirred up their emotions, they were some of the deadliest fighters in the world. A dark energy shot over Robert, and created a seal over the hole that he had fallen down from, so as to prevent any intruders from breaking in.

Finally, Hank could see the bottom. But he could also see the barrier that would clearly prevent him from touching the ground, and he brought himself up straight from his nose dive. Stopping before making contact with the barrier. He had arrived only 30 seconds after Robert had landed. "Ever so sorry mistah Hill, but you're just a little too late." Robert said, holding his stomach to ease his pain now that he knew he was safe from Hank. "Damn it, what is this! Where is my boy!" Hank screamed, slamming his fist into the barrier, which effortlessly shot him back. "Looking for me, dad?.." Hank couldn't see what was going on in the room very well, but it was clear that was Bobby's voice. But something was wrong...it sounded...deeper. Darker, and more sinister. Soon, he came into view of the hole, with his arms crossed as he smirked up at his father. "Sorry, but this my home now. And the Romano's use charcoal."

"Charcoal?! How dare you poison my boy's mind like that!" Hank said, pounding the barrier again to no avail. Raymond soon approached the hole too. "I must say, I'm impressed. Robert will need awhile to recover from this. Luckily, we need time to train your son before we set out to destroy the remaining hills and conquer this miserable planet. But I'll cut you a deal, Hank. As you know, there is going to be a special tournament 6 months from now at the ruins of the old world martial arts tournament grounds. It will be a makeshift arena, but the purpose is try to keep the people interested in the sport while a new arena is built. Bobby will be there to show off his power, and we'll be there to scout out the power of the people. Be there if you want a chance to free your son from our grasp. "Six months?! Dammit, give me my boy!" Hank screamed, shooting a blast of energy at the barrier, creating a small explosion that kicked up a lot of smoke. Through the smoke, Hank could hear stone shifting, and when it cleared he saw the hole had been sealed. The barrier remained, so it there was no point in screaming at a wall. All he could do for now was go tell Peggy the bad news. 


End file.
